Dangerous
by Miss Number 1333641
Summary: Everything about him screamed “dangerous”. Dear God I wanted him. AkuRoku Rated M for language and themes, lemon has been posted, COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous  
PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END.**

Everything about him screamed "dangerous".

It wasn't just the chains. It wasn't simply the leather clothes, the spikes, and the boots. It was not merely the wicked grin perpetually adorning his angular, predatory face. It wasn't only the tattoos and the fire he so enjoyed playing with. No, it went even beyond all of that to an instinctual fear that he raised, just by looking at him; in nature, when an animal is brightly colored, it's telling you to back the fuck up because it's poisonous and will have no qualms whatsoever about sending you into neurotoxin-induced convulsions until you die. His hair was a perilous-looking shade of crimson, and his eyes were a toxic acid green that seemed to pierce you where you stood. The tribal arm tattoo on his left arm was new, but it was a venomous blue that screamed of hazardousness. Even the way he held himself and his feline prowl just exuded power and the capability for carnage as he strode confidently through the halls of our shared educational institution of hell. The inverted teardrops adorning his high cheekbones were just the finishing touch on a rough, dangerous, and unfortunately extremely _attractive_ countenance that just so happened to be Axel.

Dear God I want him.

It is very unwise to be so drawn to someone so obviously risky, but try as I might I just cannot physically force myself to keep away. Some part of me, probably the rational, instinctive part of me that strives for survival, tells me to balk at the very sight of him, and tells me to run as far as I can in the opposite direction while still attempting to draw as little attention to myself as possible so as not to be pursued. But another part of me is pulled strongly toward him, possibly my mind seeking answers to the intrigue he poses, possibly my teenage hormones seeking his body. I have no idea either way; all I know is that Axel has become my latest and, to date, biggest obsession.

I was not the only one who was infatuated with Axel; nearly all of the girls in my school had at one time been "in love" with Axel. Unfortunately for them, there were very few people who were allowed near him, because Axel just so happened to be very selective with whom he chose to associate. I knew for a fact that he didn't like people who followed all the rules, he despised morons, he didn't like rebels who had no idea what they were rebelling against or why, he hated rich people, and he hated people who were overly optimistic or overly intelligent. In spite of all this, his best friend is someone who is not only pretty wealthy, but is also far more intelligent than him, if I do say so myself. I don't mean to toot my own horn but, ah… toot, toot!

What? Oh, yeah, I'm his best friend. Did I forget to mention that? Well, Axel hangs out with twenty people, give or take. It's probably even less than that actually; he used to associate with Xemnas, Marluxia, Larxene, Xaldin, Saïx, and Vexen, but when they started doing hardcore drugs he became fed up with them because it exposed the fact that they are morons and have too much money to waste on expensive things like drugs. Lexaeus and Luxord both graduated last year, and are now off somewhere, living their lives. Xigbar joined the army two years ago, and no one has seen or heard from him since, but no one's worried about him; it would take a shit load to kill that fucker. As it is, our group has been reduced to Axel, Demyx and Zexion, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, and I. There are a couple of our old people who will still get together with us on special occasions, though, like Jasmine, Aladdin, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Simba, Nala, Ariel, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, and there are others but those are Axel's friends, not people who I've actually met myself, and we barely ever see them anyway because they've all matriculated already. It actually really makes me sad that we've been growing apart, but whenever I think that I slap myself mentally and tell myself that just because I'm gay doesn't mean I should go around thinking like a girl.

What? Oh, right. I keep forgetting that I'm actually telling a story and not just thinking to myself. Yeah, I'm gay. I mean, why else would I be so obsessed with Axel? Actually, I'm not sure I really am gay. I can definitely appreciate a nice pair of boobs. I love boobs, actually; even the word is fun. I can easily appreciate the female figure, and I've definitely gotten a rush whenever I've kissed a girl. I suppose I'm bisexual. That must be it; otherwise I'm just a horny teenager and don't care where I get my thrills so long as they're hot…either way, I'm not too pushed about it. Sexuality has never really been a big deal to me—you are what you are, and it doesn't matter any which way you put it. The only time I have ever had a problem with my sexuality was when I confronted myself with the question of whether or not Axel was gay, and that was a really uncomfortable occurrence for me, because I got to experience this lovely heart-wrenching ache when I considered the thought that he's probably straight and would never be into me, besides the fact that we're best friends and that would be breaking every unwritten law that there ever was on the subject. I've decided to never think of it again; the idea that Axel won't ever be into me is really painful, so it's best to avoid those thoughts altogether.

Speaking of him, where is he anyway? I haven't seen him all day today…whatever. He's here somewhere, so I'll just find him later. There's the bell—sweet, it's lunchtime! Damn, today's going by pretty fast. It's probably because I'm talking to you and not listening to a damn thing that my teachers are saying, but honestly even if I were to try and listen I would probably fall asleep immediately due to my infinite boredom. Man, these hallways are so crowded; it's really annoying to get pushed and pulled with the tide of human traffic. I'm trying to fucking get outside, people! Damn it all! I said that out loud. People are jeering at me or getting out of my way, and that I'm used to. Finally, I'm outside…let's have a look around. Sora's making out with Naminé at the top of the steps, there's Kairi on Riku's lap, Demyx and Zexion are talking and eating near the bottom of the steps, and Axel is sitting down, leaning against the wall, listening to music and drumming out whatever vicious beat was currently blasting out of his headphones. I smiled, calming a bit, and my shoulders relaxed, though I hadn't even known that they were tense. I threw my backpack so it landed loudly at the bottom of the concrete steps to announce my arrival, and everyone but Sora and Naminé, who were too busy, looked.

"ROXAS!" Kairi shouts, jumping up from Riku's lap. "You whore! Come hug me!" She had a hundred-watt smile on as I closed the distance to her and we embraced. I turned to Riku and we clapped arms before Kairi reassumed her place on his lap. There is a chorus of "Hey, Roxas" from Zex, Dem, Sora and Naminé, and I return a "Hi, guys" before going over to Axel and kicking him in the leg.

He gives me a face, but he pulls out his music player and turns off the music, taking out one of his headphones and stands up. He then grins at me and we share an ultra-masculine handshake, and then pull each other in for a bro-hug. Axel sits back down and pulls out his music player, scrolling through his music and holding the other earphone out so I can listen without even looking up to see if I will take it. I grin and sit next to him, accepting the ear bud and we sit for several minutes listening to metal. After a while, my stomach begins to protest and I jab Axel in the side.

"Can I borrow a dollar?" I ask. I get that long-suffering look that all friends give when they're having money bummed off of them but nevertheless he reaches for his wallet, which happens to be in his back pocket. In order for him to access it, he arches his hips up and I have to look away, my thoughts becoming impure at the sight of his leather-clad lower body moving like that. Why does Axel even _own_ leather pants? They cling to him in ways that I simultaneously adore and despise…I fucking hate Axel so much. But, he just threw a dollar in my lap, so I love him again! "Thanks, dude!" I say as I jump up, yanking the headphone out of my ear, to go buy some sea-salt ice cream.

*********

I know that he's my best friend, but right now I hate that fucker.

He's doing it on purpose; he has to be! That little shit is teasing me and by God it's working…Christ, I can't even look at him. He's eating that damn ice cream again, but he's licking it slowly and he's sucking on it and…Damn it, these pants are too tight for these kinds of thoughts. I have to look away every day when he does this, it's torturous to even think of his tongue sliding up and down, laving the iced treat with attention—

_Fuck_. Just listen to the music, the music will distract you…Zexion is smirking at me. That douche knows exactly what I'm going through, and yet he's _smirking_ at me! I look away from him and glance at Kairi. She's being adorable by whispering sweetly to Riku as he smiles faintly and kisses her. Aw! It's enough to give me cavities. Sora and Naminé are doing their thing over there, which by the way everyone can see through. I mean, it's completely obvious that they're both rebounding, because Sora's depressed that Kairi picked Riku over him and Naminé is pining after Roxas. So, because they're both depressed and desperate, they hooked up with someone who looked somewhat like the person they loved and dealt with it that way. They were probably meant to be, actually; they dealt with their hurt in the same way. I can't stand to watch them, either.

Unwillingly, my eyes are drawn again to Roxas. Ugh, I can't get enough of him; his blond hair that he gels just right so that he's different from everyone else, his industrial ear piercing, his shocking azure eyes that know so fucking much, his slim and toned muscles that he hides under a black zip-up hoodie and baggy, low-riding jeans that will every so often give me a tantalizing glimpse of his sexy abs, and _God_ those lips and tongue that were attacking that ice cream and making me wish that _I_ was a delicious, salty-sweet frozen treat.

I'm not going to lie; I was never into guys. I never thought that I'd be bisexual or gay or anything, until I came to this school two years ago. I met the whole Organization and Sora and Riku, and I have been a lot more open to the idea. At my old school, it was like completely unacceptable to even consider being bi—here, it seems, it's a lot better. Obviously there are gay bashers here, there are gay bashers everywhere, but here is a lot better than I would have imagined possible in a high school. Honestly, half the Organization was gay; Dem and Zex, Xemnas and Saïx, and Marluxia and Vexen both _looked_ gay. Riku and Sora look gay too, and when I first met them I thought they were gay for each other, but as it turns out Riku is straight as an arrow and Sora's not into experimentation.

But, I never really connected my newfound acceptance of being gay to myself until Roxas and I started hanging out more and more often. He and I just clicked, you know? He's got this air about him that makes me feel so…I don't know how to say it without sounding like a girl, but he makes me feel accepted and natural, I guess. I feel like I can be exactly who I am. I like that about Roxas; he looks at people for who they are, and never anything else, and that's probably one of the only reasons he's my best friend. Any other smart-ass rich boy would never get the time of day from me, but Roxas is different.

It was when I started having dreams about him that I realized that I am physically attracted to him in a big way. Even though I know that he's not innocent or angelic or anything like that, something about him makes me want to corrupt him. It might be the blond hair or the blue eyes, it might be his small stature or his complete faith that there is good in every heart, but either way there is something about Roxas that I want to take away, to steal and leave in its place something that is reminiscent of me. I want to poison Roxas with my sin.

Oh, God, what am I thinking? Roxas is my best friend; I can't ruin the bond of friendship like that! If we didn't work out then things would be awkward and uncomfortable and I'll have wound up losing a friend and that just won't do. He's done with the ice cream now, and while I'm completely relieved, I'm also a little disappointed. I love seeing how talented he is with that awesome little tongue he's got. He resumes his usual spot at my side, and we listen to music some more, and I can feel a contented grin on my face as I lean my head back against the wall to watch the clouds. However, my contentment is short-lived because a familiar voice breaks the silence.

"Are you two going out?" Kairi's voice asks, silencing everything else. Riku is giving her a 'what the fuck are you thinking' look, but she's just looking back and forth between me and Roxas. I simply raise and eyebrow at her. Next to me, Roxas barks out a laugh.

"What would make you think that?" he asks, doing a pretty good job at acting nonchalant, but I can see the blush on his cheeks and hear the surprise in his voice.

Kairi blinks and looks back and forth between us some more. "Oh. Well, I thought that since you guys spend all your time together, and the rest of the group that's left is all hooked up with each other, then it would be natural if you two were together. But if you're not, it's ok, although I can't think why not…" She shrugged and Roxas looked away, shaking his head and trying to hide his blush. Once he did, Kairi gave me a devious and knowing grin. Ooh, that girl is good.

*********

The school day was over, and Roxas and Axel were meandering leisurely towards Axel's car. It was a beat-up old Chevy, but it was Axel's pride and joy and he would allow no insults towards it. He'd picked it up from someone for a hundred dollars, and had spent three years and hundreds more on fixing her and making her drivable. He'd only finished it a month before the new school year started, and he was giddy over being able to drive to school every day. He and Roxas climbed in, and Axel fired her up and pulled into the conga line of cars that were leaving the student parking lot. He noticed that his companion was being particularly reserved, and he turned off the music that had started when he'd turned the car on.

"What's up?" the redhead inquired of his little blond. Roxas jumped at the question, having been deep in thought. Axel just concentrated on the road while he allowed his friend to gather his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Wow, Roxas, very intelligent. He reprimanded himself for spacing out in front of his friend, but he couldn't get what Kairi had said at lunch to stop nagging his brain. "_…I can't think why not…_" Roxas rolled his eyes and said, "It's nothing, I'm just thinking too much, as usual."

"You're thinking about what Kairi said at lunch," Axel stated confidently. Roxas jerked in surprise, confirming Axel's suspicions, and he didn't even look from the road as he finally pulled out of the throng of cars and into the main road that led to Roxas's house and said, "What's got you so intense about it?"

"It's…oh; I don't know…I guess…" Roxas sighed. "Whatever, it's nothing."

"Well, are you gay?" Axel asked calmly. Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I don't think so, in fact I'm almost positive I'm bi," he said a little awkwardly.

One of Axel's expressive eyebrows rose. "Really? I didn't think you were." Axel didn't sound judgmental or surprised, simply candid, as though they were discussing the weather. "I need to make a pit stop, hold on, ok?" he said as they pulled into the parking lot of a small strip mall. He and Roxas got out of the car and they entered 7-11, where Axel bought an energy drink for himself and when he asked Roxas if he wanted anything and Roxas said no, he rolled his eyes and grabbed a second one from the fridge and paid for them before Roxas could object. They left the store and when they were outside, Axel looked around discreetly. "Rox, do you think we could go into that alley there so I can have a cigarette? You know how I hate my car smelling like smoke, and I don't want to smoke in the open where the cops can harass me." Axel was one month away from being old enough to buy cigarettes, so Roxas didn't really disapprove, but the police still did. Roxas nodded and they went into the alley. Axel lit up his cigarette and sighed when he took the first drag. Then, he resumed the conversation they'd been having, against Roxas's hopes. "So," Axel started, "what's got you so uncomfortable about what Kairi said? You just said you were bi, what's the issue?"

Roxas shifted his weight from foot to foot restlessly, before answering, "I don't know, dude, it just seems weird because you and I are best friends and all, and isn't there like, a rule against that?"

Axel snorted. "Yeah, if you're a chick," he joked. Roxas punched him in the arm and the redhead chuckled, but then said, "You know, though, I think I agree with Kairi."

The blond's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Wha—?" He wasn't able to say anything else because suddenly Axel was very close to him, he was pinned up against the wall, and the redhead's hands were on either side of his head. Fear spiked through Roxas, turning him on way more than it should have, and the word _dangerous_ ran through his head again, filling him with excitement and fear and desire.

Axel's head bent down toward Roxas's ear, and his hot breath trailed along the blond's ear and neck as he whispered, "_Why not?_" The younger boy shuddered and drew a sharp breath at the sensation, and his redhead wasted no time in taking advantage of that to engage Roxas in a needy kiss. Axel's tongue immediately won dominance of the kiss, making the blond groan into the older teen's mouth as he finally tasted his blond for the first time. Roxas felt his azure eyes flutter closed as he reached up to grab Axel's neck and hair, holding on for dear life as he responded greedily to his obsession's touch. It was Axel's turn to groan, as he then slid his hands down to grip Roxas's thighs as he lifted the blond, making him wrap his legs around Axel's waist as Axel slammed him into the wall again, adding even more urgency to the kiss. Roxas moaned loudly this time, and they broke the kiss to breathe. As Roxas panted, he clutched the red tresses of the man currently plundering his neck, making him bite his lip hard to prevent more sounds from escaping him. Axel bit down hard on a sensitive spot on Roxas's neck, and the blond mewled in a way that made Axel want to hear that same voice screaming his name and begging for more. The redhead kissed up his blond's neck, along his jaw and whispered in his ear, "_Roxas,_" making the younger teen shiver at the new, delicious way his name came out of Axel's talented mouth, "let's go somewhere? Please?" He bit down on his earlobe and Roxas let out a strangled, "Nngh!" before nodding. The two of them hurried from the alley and back into Axel's car.

The cigarette was left smoldering on the ground, forgotten.

**If you want me to continue and write the lemon for the second chapter I will, but if not then this will stay as it is and will be a one-shot. Unless I get at least three reviews telling me to continue it, I'll leave it there. Love!**

**~!#$%^&*kelly*&^%$#!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay dear readers; ask and you shall receive! You all responded beautifully to my blackmail, and I got the reviews I wanted, so that means you get what you want! It's a win-win situation in my book, and I don't care if you think it was a dirty cheap trick, it worked. =] And now, the much asked-for second chapter of ****Dangerous****.**

The car ride was intense. Axel was driving like a lunatic, probably because he was irritable at the fact that his leather pants were so restrictive around his growing problem, and Roxas was doing his best to ignore the hand that Axel had on the inside of his thigh, rubbing him. Currently, they were trying to figure out where to go to have some…alone time.

"Your house?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head.

"Cloud is home, so no good. Yours?"

Axel sighed, "We can't; my parents bitched out on me and took my door away when I refused to stop setting things on fire in my room."

Roxas groaned, running a frustrated hand through his blonde spikes. "Then where are we going to go?" he snapped. When Axel remained silent, Roxas let his head fall back against the headrest, defeated. He was trying to think of what to do when, of course, Axel's hand that had been molesting his thigh was now magically down his pants. Roxas jerked forward at the sudden stimulation, gasping. Axel wasn't looking away from the road, and simply kept driving while stroking Roxas with feather-light, teasing touches that were driving the kid insane. Axel whispered, "Think harder," and Roxas bit his lip, willing himself not to buck his hips into Axel's touch while also trying to ignore the obviously intentional double meaning of the redhead's word choice. The blond was finding it quite difficult to think, however, with the dexterous, calloused hand of his best friend currently fondling him, and when Axel roughly rubbed his thumb over Roxas's head the younger teen couldn't suppress a whimper, which caused Axel to grin deviously.

"Roxas," he said, using that voice when he said the blond teen's name, "I never knew you were so submissive." Roxas groaned in frustration.

"I'm not that submissive, you're just incredibly dominant," Roxas breathed out, trying to control his vocal reactions. Axel chuckled at his retort.

"Yeah, and it turns you on, doesn't it?" the older teen purred. Roxas narrowed his eyes, and then he thought to himself, 'So that's how he wants to play it? Well, I can play too…'

Roxas gasped and intentionally bucked into Axel's touch, looking at him with half-lidded eyes as he said in a breathy moan, "Nnh…You have no idea…"

If Roxas hadn't been watching, he would have missed the look that crossed Axel's face; his jaw hardened as he clenched his teeth and his eyes narrowed, and then he growled, really growled, sending another delicious spike of fear and desire right through Roxas. Axel made a sharp turn, and proceeded along a route that Roxas knew led to his house.

"I don't care if your brother is home, you and I are going to your house now," Axel growled. He spared a quick glance at Roxas, acid green eyes intense with lust. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas could do nothing but gape like a fish at that, and Axel proceeded to drive towards his house. Roxas wanted to complain—his brother was home, for Christ's sake!—but Axel's hand felt so good on his arousal that he couldn't get the words out. Then, of all things that could happen, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to jerk forward, over-sensitized by the stimulation he'd been getting. Ignoring the smirk on Axel's face that he could see out of the corner of his eye, Roxas flipped his phone open and held it to his ear. "Hello?" He tried to keep his voice as normal as possible, while Axel thought it would be a great idea to redouble his efforts, stroking the blond's member harder and faster.

"Rox, it's Cloud," the voice came, and his brother's voice sounded even more irritated than usual. "A friend of mine heard I was in town, so I'm being dragged out. Watch the house for me and tell Mom and Dad where I went."

"You're asking me to—nnh!—cover f-for you?" Roxas was having an increasingly difficult time keeping his voice normal.

"Yes." If Cloud could tell that he was having difficulty, he didn't comment.

"W-well I guess so, wh-ahh! Haa, what time will you be home? Mmh!" Roxas was so close, he was sure that Axel would make him cum while he was still on the phone with his brother.

"Don't know," his brother said, bored. Then, out of nowhere, he said, "Don't forget to change your sheets." Before Roxas could even begin to comprehend the comment, his brother hung up. Roxas closed his phone, then glared at his supposed best friend. "I hate you," he said, and Axel laughed.

They reached the house in record time, and the two frustrated teens flew into the house, Axel barely remembering to lock his car behind them and Roxas barely able to lock the front door behind them before Axel's mouth was on his neck and his hands up the blond's shirt. "Fuck, Axel!" Roxas bit his lip and groaned. "Wait for us to get to the bedroom, would ya?"

Axel grabbed Roxas by the arm, and then the redhead started dragging him up the stairs to his room. Roxas would never admit it, but he was incredible turned on by all of Axel's manhandling. The blond teen groaned when the taller man slammed him against his bedroom door as soon as it was closed, locking it with one hand while the other hand pinned Roxas's wrists above his head. Axel kissed him hard on the mouth, biting his lower lip to deepen the kiss. Roxas whimpered and submit to him, barely able to register when Axel started undoing his belt because of the skilled tongue in his mouth. When his belt was on the ground and his pants were undone, Roxas felt Axel pulling his shirt up, dragging his hand along his chest and only unpinning Roxas's wrists to rip the damn thing off. With his hands free, Roxas fisted the fiery red hair and wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, helping him as Axel carried him to his bed. Axel dropped him onto the soft comforters, and Roxas kicked his shoes and socks off somewhere. Axel divested himself of his own boots before climbing on top of Roxas and kissing him soundly, before shoving his hand down the boy's pants and fisting him while he moved to suck harshly on his neck, leaving a trail of bright red marks that were sure to bruise. Roxas panted and made mewling sounds as he bucked into the redhead's hand, tugging at his friend's shirt and demanding, "Off." Soon, the redhead's shirt was amongst the strewn clothing littering the floor, and the blond's jeans were next. Roxas clung to Axel's shoulders as the older teen moved down his body, licking and biting his chest as he went, with extra attention to his nipples as the boy groaned, "Fuck, you tease…" With that, the redhead ripped his boxers off and took one long lick up the underside of his swollen arousal, causing Roxas to moan like a slut and grip the sheets.

"Lube?" Axel asked, still concentrating on what he was doing.

"Sh-shit! In a box, under the bed! Nnh!" Roxas was dying from the light, teasing touches he was getting. Axel quickly located the box of Roxas's "private time" supplies, and popped the lube and coated three of his fingers. He crawled back up the bed and put Roxas's legs over his shoulders, his slick fingers gently teasing Roxas's entrance. "Axel, hurry up!" Roxas was beyond frustrated now, and he needed stimulation. Suddenly, there was a stinging pain on his rear. Roxas moaned, way too turned on by the slap.

"You don't give me orders, Roxy," Axel growled, rubbing the cheek he'd just struck. "I'll have to punish you if you do." Roxas groaned.

"Please, Axel," he cried out, fisting the sheets beneath them. "I need you."

Axel bent down and engulfed Roxas with his mouth at the same time that he inserted two lubricated fingers into him. Roxas screamed at the sensations, panting and mewling out Axel's name as the redhead sucked him off and thrust in and out with his fingers, slicking his entrance. Roxas was so turned on by everything, the pain from the slap and the discomfort from the fingers, how forceful Axel was; everything. It was a dangerous situation to be in, because Axel now owned him, and Axel knew it. He swallowed around Roxas as he added the third finger, and Roxas moaned loudly. Axel released Roxas from his mouth, knowing that he'd cum too quickly if he kept that up, and kissed him harshly while Roxas whimpered, all the time probing and scissoring and stretching with his fingers. Roxas heard Axel unzip his leather pants and pull them down just enough so that he was exposed, because they would take too much effort to remove completely. It turned Roxas on that Axel would be banging him partially clothed. Suddenly, the fingers retreated and Axel quickly coated his straining need with lubricant, then he thrust into Roxas, biting down on his neck as he did so.

"AXEL!" the blond screamed, arching his back as his friend started to thrust, not giving Roxas time to adjust. The pain and pleasure mixed, sending fire throughout Roxas's entire body until he could no longer form a coherent thought. "More!" The redhead gave him more, steadily thrusting in and out, the friction so delicious that Roxas could barely breathe. "Faster!" he begged, and the older teen growled.

"You're so tight," he groaned. "You look so fucking hot when you beg. Beg for more."

"Oh God, Axel, please! More, I need more! Fuck!" Roxas pleaded, whimpering and mewling and driving his best friend mad. Axel slammed into him, shaking the bed as he grabbed the blond's hips and tried to angle deeper, bruising the blond with the grip his fingers had. He kept changing angles until—

"FUCK! There, there!" Axel rammed into the little blonde harder, hitting his prostate each time while mangled versions of 'oh god', 'Axel', 'holy shit', 'fuck' and 'more' dripped from the younger teen's mouth. Axel could feel the heat coiling in his loins, and gripped Roxas with his hand and started pumping him with his thrusts. Seconds later, Roxas came, screaming, and the tightening of his muscles all around Axel caused him to release seconds later, groaning, "Fuck!"

The two rode out their orgasms, panting, and then Axel took care to fall over a little gracefully so he didn't crush his best friend. He gingerly pulled out, noting the wince of Roxy's face, and then the two of the cuddled together, exhausted. Once they caught their breath, Axel said, "Hey, you know, Kairi was right for once!" Roxas rolled his eyes and snuggled up to Axel's chest, who in turn chuckled and pulled a comforter over them as they drifted off to sleep.

*********

Kairi was giggling like a lunatic, Riku looked like he was irritated, Demyx was pouting, and Cloud looked like he wanted to wash his brain out with soap.

"I knew it! Demyx, you owe me twenty bucks!" Kairi said, grinning. Riku looked annoyed.

"You shouldn't be betting on things like this," he growled. "That's not the kind of thing you want to be messing with. What would you have done if their relationship had been ruined?"

"Well, I knew it wouldn't. I'm a girl—girls know these things," Kairi stated confidently. Cloud looked really aggravated.

"I'm leaving," he said, walking out. Kairi shouted thanks to him, and then walked over to Demyx, palm outstretched. "Pay up!"

"You don't know that was Axel on the phone!" Demyx said, referring to the speakerphone call that had transpired between Roxas and Cloud. "Roxas could have been with anyone!"

Kairi shook her head. "They left school together, and you know what? If Axel's not in Roxas's bed right now, then slap me, dye my hair blonde and call me Naminé!"

*********

Elsewhere, Axel sneezed.

"Bless you," Roxas mumbled, tired out. Axel thanked him and cuddled him closer.

"But seriously, remind me to thank Kairi," Axel said.

"I'm not reminding you shit," Roxas grumbled, trying to sleep. Axel raised an eyebrow and pinned the boy's hands above his head.

"Am I going to have to punish you?"

Roxas's current situation: **Dangerous**.

*********

**Wow, this is SO LATE! I'm really sorry, but it seems like I never had time or never had inspiration or whatever. Now I'm just making up excuses. I'M SORRY. Well, it's also two in the morning right now, so yeah. If you like it, then great! If not, then oh well. Review my chickadees! **


End file.
